


I've Got a Girl Back Home

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Can be read as friendship or romance, Cat!Miyu, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Takes place after the Boukenger vs Gekiranger movie, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I won’t be beaten! I haven’t fed Miyu today yet!”</i> </p>
<p>Souta comes home to Miyu after assisting the Gekirangers with the rest of the Boukengers. He finally feeds Miyu and cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Girl Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Souta before so I do apologize if he comes off out of character. I really, really love Souta and Miyu. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

_“I won’t be beaten! I haven’t fed Miyu today yet!”_

 

Souta stumbled into his apartment, removing his shoes and jacket. He dumped his bag on the floor next to his door. He sighed as he shut the door, happy to be home. Helping the Gekirangers had been quite the adventure but Souta was spent and all he wanted to do was curl up with Miyu and read a book.

Said cat was currently rubbing against his legs and purring in a greeting. Souta smiled and reached down to pick her up.

“Miyu, I’m glad to see you too.” Souta responded to a meow from the tortoiseshell cat he was holding in his arms.

“I bet you’re starving, I didn’t get to feed you. Let’s get you some food.” Souta said and made his way towards the kitchen, Miyu giving an approving purr.

He spoke to Miyu, like he did every day, while he put her food in a dish. He then moved on to making himself a sandwich as she ate. He always talked to Miyu as if she were human; he knew that she could understand him. She often responded in purrs, meows and the occasional look that Souta was able to decipher.

“I learned some new techniques while I was gone. Despite having eleven of us fighting it was close, a little too close for comfort. Never mind that, you don’t want to hear about me fighting.” Souta said as he bit into his sandwich.

Miyu made an affirmative meow and fixed him with a look he knew said, _“You came back and that’s what matters.”_

He nodded as he swallowed the last of his sandwich; he was hungrier than he’d thought. It seemed as if Miyu was too, she’d finished her food a few moments before him.

“Of course I came back. I promised to take care of you, didn’t I?” Souta smiled and picked up Miyu, deciding to deal with the dishes later.

Miyu buried her face in his neck and let out a contented purr. He softly ran his hand down her back as he headed towards the bedroom. Once inside the room he set Miyu at the top of the bed before collapsing face down onto the bed. He would’ve stayed like that if Miyu wasn’t poking his head making meowing noises. He knew she was saying, _“Get comfortable, Souta-san. You’re exhausted.”_

He sighed and got up, climbing towards his pillow, getting comfortable before Miyu made her way towards him. Once he was comfortable, she climbed onto his chest and curled up with a purr letting Souta know she was content. He smiled down at her before picking up the book next to his bed, opening it and beginning to read as she began kneading his abdomen with her paws while purring softly.

Souta wasn’t sure how much time had passed by the time he wasn’t able to focus on his book, his eyes drooping slightly from exhaustion. He marked his place in his book and put it on the stand next to his bed, all the while being careful not to disturb Miyu. His efforts were in vain as she climbed off him the moment he placed the book down.

She gave him a look that told him to get under the covers and sleep; he obeyed and got himself comfortable. 

“For a cat, you’ve got quite a spell on me.” Souta mumbled sleepily as she made her way to her spot by his head on the pillow.

She made an affirmative purr before pressing her nose to his. She gave him a look that said, _“I love you, Souta-san.”_ She then curled up with one of his arms coming up to rest protectively around her small, furry body as she fell asleep.

“Good night, Miyu. I really missed you.” Souta said before falling asleep to his sleeping companion’s purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I do apologize if you have to visit a dentist after reading this.
> 
> If you read my Pacific Rim series "Home Is Where My Family Is" I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.


End file.
